The Power Behind the Throne
}} Hinjo reveals the location of Soon's Gate. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Lord Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ▶ * The Snarl ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko is chained up and laying on a stretcher carried by O-Chul O-Chul: I believe Mistress Miyazaki is properly secured for transport. O-Chul: A terrible shame, if you ask me. She was our finest warrior. Roy: You're not going to try to escape on the way to the prison tower, right? Belkar: I considered it, but decided I'd never be able to forgive myself if I missed the chance to see Miko waking up in a jail cell. Roy: Hey Hinjo, we're ready when you are. Hinjo examines the damaged throne Hinjo: OK, I'm ready, the damage appears to be mostly superficial. Roy: Doesn't that just figure? You finally get to sit in the big chair, and someone goes and rends it nearly in twain first. Hinjo: Oh, I'm not complaining. If Miko had leaned a few inches to the left, we'd be screwed. Hinjo: Well, more screwed. Roy: Heh, how could we possibly be more... Roy: Wait, what are you saying? Hinjo: The five Gates were built around natural breaches in the Snarl's prison. Those breaches varied widely in size, from the largest breach in the Redmountain Hills... The scene shifts back to the throne Hinjo (inset): ...to the smallest breach, in the skies above Azure City. It was so tiny that Dorukan and Lirian were capable of using a single gemstone to seal it. Zoom in closer on the throne. The Snarl is visible inside the sapphire on it Hinjo (inset): The throne, the platform, even this entire castle was built around that single sapphire. Hinjo (inset): Soon didn't pick the name "Sapphire Guard" out of a hat, you know. The scene returns to Roy and Hinjo. Roy: So who's the genius that decided that your ruler should sit on top of the god-eating monstrosity, anyway?? Hinjo: Soon again. By putting the Lord of the City in the same room as the gate, no one would question why the tower was so heavily defended. Hinjo: Personally, I think he also liked the idea that the Lord of the City would be reminded of what was at stake every time he sat down. Hinjo: I mean, my uncle literally had the Snarl looking over his shoulder every day. Roy: Couldn't we just move the gem? Use it to lure Xykon away from the city, maybe? Hinjo: Won't work. The gem seals the Gate. Move it, and you risk opening the— Belkar:NO!! Roy: What? What is it? Roy: Did she get loose? Belkar: If she lost all her paladin powers... then I'll NEVER get to kill that horse of hers!!! Roy: Oh, you've got to be kidding me... Belkar: Well gosh golly, Roy, I'm so sorry everyone else's stunning revelations aren't story-based enough for you. Belkar: "Whine, whine, whine, I'm Roy and I want more plot points!" Belkar: We can't all be the straight man, you know! Some of us tell jokes for a living! Trivia * This is the first appearance of Lien, the aquatic paladin. External Links * 411}} View the comic * 34269}} View the discussion thread Category:Miko's Fall